Unwanted Secret
by Kokkan Sohma
Summary: You would think when Akito dies every Sohma would be happy. But... you're wrong...plez, what ever you do, DON'T RR! chapter 6 up!
1. The New Family Head

March 14, 2004  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 1: The First New Secret – The New Family Head  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
You would think when Akito dies every Sohma would be happy. But...you're wrong...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Yuki!!" Tohru yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Her face was covered with worry...of being late. "Hurry up, baka nezumi!!" Kyo yelled from behind Tohru. His face soften to a kind, loving one. The one he used for Tohru. He planted a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and blushed a bit. True. They had become boyfriend and girlfriend. "Pipe down, Kyo," the inu said as he walked down the stairs, the usual goofy smile on his face. "Yuki has a fever so he'll staying home. "Oh! Then I should stay home and take care of Yuki," Tohru suggested. Kyo put on a face. "Tohru you don't have to," Shigure said, "besides you have to go to school and after that you have to go to work. Speaking of school. Are guys late or is it me?" he asked them as he looked up at the clock.  
  
~Upstairs-Yuki's Room~  
  
His face was flushed and screwed up with pain. He muttered things under his breath. Muttering about the dead Sohma and who was dieing in his place.  
  
~Shigure's Studio~  
  
Shigure was on the phone with Hatori.  
  
"You know what happens when Akito dies."  
  
*Yes, yes. Anyways, how is Yuki?"*  
  
"He has a fever."  
  
*Is that so? Then I'm coming right over.*  
  
"But what-"  
  
*click*  
  
Shigure sighed. He wondered how to talk to Kyo and Tohru...about Akito being dead and Yuki taking his place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Well...that's chapter one! ^_^ This story was made out of boredom. So don't think this story is going to be the best around. Anyways, it's my first Fruba fic. But go ahead! Flame me! I'll burn that baka neko! Hahahaha!!!!  
  
For you dull witted people  
  
baka=stupid  
  
nezumi=rat, mouse  
  
neko=cat  
  
(I hope ^_^;;) 


	2. The Talk

March 15, 2004  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 2: The Talk  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Fruits Basket, so please don't sue. This is for the first and this chapter. Thank you. (this disclaimer was copied from Sin Katt ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A/N: The characters might be OOC. Soooooo... Anyways... On with the fic!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Hatori, you know you're wasting your time," Shigure said for about the fifth time as Hatori went up the stairs. Afterwards Shigure made some tea. Hatori just drank his tea.*Silence* "You know that Yuki will have to move the main house," Hatori finally said, breaking the silence. "Oh, yes, yes," Shigure said. *Silence again* "You have to talk to them. Especially Tohru," Hatori broke the silence again. "This might break her heart," Shigure tried to talk his way out of this. "But didn't Tohru give it to Kyo? And don't try to talk yourself out of this, Shigure," Hatori gave Shigure a dark look. "Alright, alright! I'll tell her and Kyo. So, when are you going to bring Yuki to the main house?" Shigure asked ever so simply. "Today." the short answer surprised the novelist. "Will you need help?" he asked after recovering. "No."  
  
~*~After School, During Dinner~*~  
  
"Shigure?" Tohru asked. "You haven't touch your food. Oh, no! Does it need more pepper!?!" she ran into the kitchen. "Tohru! That won't be necessary!" Shigure yelled after her. Tohru sat back down. "Then what's wrong? Are you sick?" "No. Can I talk to you two after dinner?" "Sure! ^_^" "Whatever"  
  
~*~After Dinner~*~  
  
"Shigure? Can I ask one question before we begin?" Tohru asked. "Of coarse, Tohru," Shigure answered with his usual smile. "Where is Yuki?" "That is exactly what I was going to talk about!" Shigure replied. "As you two know, Akito is dead. That would be good news to you, but to Yuki it is the worst thing possible. As you know Yuki has a fever. That is just the beginning of it. Have you noticed? When ever Akito beat Yuki he never killed him? He couldn't. You know why? Yuki was the real head of the family." "Then why was Akito the head of the family?" Tohru asked. Shigure went on talking, "Tohru that is a very good question and I was getting to that. Akito was born first and looked a lot like Yuki. So the family decided that Akito would be like a "spot warmer" so they decided that when Akito died Yuki would take over. He will act and feel like Akito, or maybe even worse. The pain he goes through will be enough to make him have an attack three times a day. I feel sorry for Yuki but there is nothing we can do for him." "But can't we visit him?" Tohru asked. *Kyo thinking* So she still care about him. Even after what he did to her. *Back to the real world* "We can but that will do more bad than good. So it's best you two don't even plan to go to the main house," Shigure answered. Kyo noticed after all this time the inu had a serious face instead of the goofy smile. Not even a little shine in his eyes. *So this isn't a sick joke.* "Can we visit him just one last time?" Tohru pleaded with her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry but I don't want to put you in danger," Shigure answered. "What will happen when we visit him?" Tohru replied. "Worse than what happened when you visited Akito."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sorry! But that is all the time I have. *damn homework!*  
  
For you dim witted people-  
  
inu=dog  
  
I'm going to up-date this thing when I get 5-10 reveiws. I know that will take a while knowing that this story...SUCKS! T_T 


	3. Planning the Visit

March 16, 2004  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 3: Planning the Visit  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Please, Shigure. Can't we visit Yuki one last time?" Tohru pleaded, with tears in her eyes. Again. Tohru had been following Shigure and asking the same question for two weeks. Kyo puts on a face every time but he was on Tohru's side because of how close they are. 'I'll call Hari and ask if we can visit." Shigure had finally gave up. "Thank you, Shigure!" Tohru launch herself on him. *POOF!* A black dog sat in front of Tohru. "Oh, I guess I have to remember that!" she said as she rubbed her forehead, where she hit as she fell. *POOF!* She screamed and turned around as a naked novelist appeared in front of her. The writer slipped on his kimono and walked over to the phone. Tohru watched everything Shigure did. Every number he dialed. Every word he said. And the smile that he put on his face. "We can go!!!" Tohru screamed as she tried to hug Shigure but he held her by the shoulders. "Sorry," she mumbled. "So... what are you smiling about, you damn inu?" Kyo asked. "About time you said something. I could have though you were dead. That sound nice. I wish it was true. Anyways the only way Yuki is going to she you is if you wear something formal!" the dog answered. "Damn it! Do I have to go?" Kyo half yelled. "If you want to make sure Tohru comes home safely. You how strong Yuki is. You have first hand experience," Shigure said with another goofy smile of his. "Fine," Kyo mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Why does everyone think this in my first story!! T_T I've written a Yu-Gi- Oh! fic!! This is my first FRUITS BASKET fic!!! Anyways....  
  
See that button down there. Click it maybe...2 or 3 times. I accept anonymous reviews.  
  
-Sohma Kokkan  
  
P.S.-I'll TRY to up-date daily.(If I don't have homework)*Evil glare at pile of homework*  
  
I almost forgot the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or Yuki, or any of it. *cries* (Another from Sin Katt!!) 


	4. The Visit

March 18, 2004  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 4: The Visit  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
Warning: The characters maybe OOC and this story will suck! (Time to correct myself) This story SUCKS! The reason is because almost everything is off the top of my head. Sooo... On with the fic! Wait! Wait! I almost forgot it again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince or the doctor of the Sohma family from Fruits Basket!!! Breaks down crying (This may count for the whole fic.) ((Now on with the fic!))  
  
"Damn it!" Kyo complained as he tugged at his kimono. "Do I have to wear this shit!?!" he yelled as he stormed down the stairs. He was about to say something else but when he saw Tohru he stopped dead in his tracks. Tohru was wearing a snow white kimono, her long, brown hair was done up in a bun. Then he noticed Shigure was wearing the same thing as always. "What the hell are you still doing in your-!?! " Kyo was quickly cut off. I don't have to change because I'm a Sohma!" still with the goofy smile on his face. "But what about meeeeee!?!?!?!?!?! I'm a Sohma, too!!!" Kyo yelled, a vein already popping. "But not to Yuki," Shigure sang in a child like voice. "Come on, Kyo!" Tohru said as she heard a car pull in as Kyo cursed under his breath. It was Hatori. "We better hurry up," he said tiredly. "HARI!!! HOW ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Shigure YELLED(please notice what I did) at Hatori. "And I thought you were loud when you are with Aya...Anyways, hurry up," Hatori said in his usual cold voice. "HARI! CAN'T YOU BE NICE FOR ONCE?" Shigure (once again) YELLED at Hatori. But they all got into the car, Kyo still cursing under his breath.  
  
Main House  
  
Tohru sat on a pillow (?) with Kyo and Shigure sitting behind her. Tohru watched Yuki as he slowly got out of his bed. He looked paler and thinner than ever. "Tell me, why did you come here?" Yuki slowly whispered. She can hear the pain in his voice. "I came here because of you, Yuki," Tohru said, her voice shaking with fear. "Why are you afraid? I won't hurt you I promise," Yuki whispered. But they didn't see the smile on his face. "I'm not sure," Tohru answered, her voice steadier. Yuki wheeled around. "Then why waste our time!" Yuki snapped. He walked forward and grabbed a hand full of Tohru's hair. She whimpered. Suddenly, Yuki fell to the floor. "Yuki!" Tohru rushed forward to check on him. Suddenly, an arm shot out and grabbed her by the neck, choking her. Yuki leaned forward "You really are a fool," he whispered in her ear. Tohru tried to breathe. She blacked out. When Tohru woke up she saw Hatori besides her. She turned her head. She saw Shigure, Kyo, and Hatsuharu holding back Yuki. Tohru didn't know it but Haru was sitting in the corner unseen. Yuki kicked them off, not with much force on Haru and Shigure but on Kyo. "Haru, show them to their rooms," the nezumi whispered to the ushi.  
  
If you are wondering why I stopped here is because I have other thing to do. Anyways my computer is crashing! TT  
  
Questions I ask myself-  
  
Will Kyo face the faith of all the Sohmas cursed with the spirit of the cat?  
  
(From chapter one) What did Yuki do to Tohru?  
  
Reviewers -  
  
machoupitchounette- Thanks! And next time you might want to say POOR Yuki.  
  
HelloKat- Thanks!(Again!) Like I said in the first chapter (I hope!) this story was made out of boredom and it would suck but you said it didn't!  
  
kireina-I up-dated even though I don't have 5 reviews!  
  
Another note for the dim witted-  
  
nezumi- rat, nezumi  
  
ushi- cow (second animal!! ) 


	5. Midnight Fight

April 1, 2004  
  
Secret Revealed  
  
Chapter 5: Midnight Fight  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ushi walked up to them. "Follow me..." Haru muttered. Tohru relaxed as they walked out of the room. "Haru? Are you sure you we won't get lost?" Shigure joked. But Haru just kept walking. Soon they reached three rooms with a rose inside a matching vase outside each door. Orange, red, and white. "Shigure, you get red. Tohru you get white. And Kyo...you get orange..." the ushi finally muttered. Tohru just remembered. "Erm...Haru? We don't have our-" "Just go in," Haru whispered. When Tohru stepped in, she suddenly felt tired. She walked to her closet to look in the mirror. When she opened the door she found robed and kimonos in all different colors. She couldn't help but think they were made by Ayame. She even felt better then before. Shigure seemed to have forgotten all about what happened earlier and was already sleeping. But Kyo...he was still standing outside of his room. How was he sure Yuki planned him to be in the same room as his Master's grandfather was trapped in. he wasn't sure. "Go in, it's safe..." the cow whispered. "Damn you! What the hell are you still doing here!?!" Kyo snapped. "Yuki asked me to make sure you go into your room. He had a feeling you would be like this. The room is in the other wing of the house. Yuki doesn't want to be near you when you get stuck in your room. He wants peace and quiet, but you would be screaming in fear if you-"Haru was cut of because Kyo just threw a punch at him. "Damn you!" Black Haru yelled. He was just about to attack when a voice came from behind Kyo. "How many times have I told you not to fight in this wing of the house, Haru?" It was Yuki. "I'm sorry..." the cow muttered as he quickly bowed and walked away, thinking the Head wanted to talk to the neko or he wouldn't have gotten out of bed when he need rest. "So...cat... Don't you want to do into your room? It's perfectly safe..." Yuki whispered. "Maybe I don't want to, you damn rat!!! Kyo yelled as he tried to attack but, again, Yuki moved out of the way. But he ended hitting his left shoulder and falling to the floor with a short shout of pain. 'What the hell!?!' Kyo thought as he walked toward the rat. Suddenly, Kyo feel to the floor with pain. Tohru was wondering what was all the noise, seeing how they were just outside her room. "Yuki? Kyo? What's wrong?" Tohru asked as she peeked out of her door. 'Were they fighting?' she thought. "Yuki!!!" It was Haru. He heard the yells. 'I'm amazed that he didn't get lost,' Tohru thought. He lifted up Yuki a little. "What the hell did you do!?!" Haru yelled as he slowly turns Black. When Kyo was still on the floor in a little ball. "What's happening, Haru?" Shigure said sleepily as peeked out of his door, finally awake. Finally, Yuki fainted and Kyo got up. "I'll call Hatori..." Shigure muttered as he tiptoed away, half asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I would continue but I hate it when my father reads and complains about my great writing!!! Anyways... I would go on but I would like a story with a bunch of chapters, seeing how I like that. Erm...do I have anything I want to say? No... so...  
  
TBC  
  
P.S.- Please review!!! PLEASE!!!!! And I would have updated yesterday But it said something about traffic or something...I don't remember... I change the title! I decided that I should reveal how I'm related to the Sohma in a different fic... anyways...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Scars?

April 17, 2004  
  
Secret Revealed  
  
Chapter 6: Scars?  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Knock knock:: "Hatori!!" Mumbling, the doctor got up and slid open the door. "Ha'ri~! How are-" Hatori slammed the door in his face. "Oh, you're so mean!!" the dog went on, crying. "Anyways, it's about Yuki," Shigure said, firmly, remembering why he was there in the middle of the night. "Why is it now that you say that!" Hatori yelled as grabbed his coat. "Aren't you supposed to stay with him?" the novelist asked as he led the dragon to Yuki. When they reached the fallen mouse, Hatori rushed to his side asking, "What happened?" "I'm not sure..." Tohru was kneeling besides the shaking teenaged boy. Haru let the hurting boy rest his head in his lap. Hatori bent down to check if he was breathing. "Haru, can you carry him to his room?" he said after a minute. Haru nodded and picked up the weak Yuki. Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru followed them. After a few hallways, they reached Yuki's room. Tohru opened the door for Haru. He laid him down and his bed. "Yuki..." Hatori muttered, "Can you breathe?" Yuki seemed better. With his eyes still closed, he slightly nodded. He curled himself into a ball and coughed. But with blood. Tohru looked worried but the Sohmas looked calm. Yuki opened his eyes. "Yuki, where does it hurt the most?" Hatori asked as he check up on the coughing up blood part. Tears appeared in Yuki's eyes. He didn't answer. "Yuki... Tell me..." Still, Yuki didn't answer. "Yuki..." Hatori leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. Yuki's eyes widened, then he closed them shut, whispering, "No...no..." "Now Yuki, where does it hurt the most?" Yuki muttered something so softly that Tohru couldn't hear what he said, but it seemed that Hatori heard him clearly. Haru came to let his hurting cousin rest his head on his lap. Haru brushed the strands of hair away from his pale face, muttering things, hushing him to sleep. Hatori slowly pushed off Yuki's robe on his left shoulder. Three gashes stood out against his creamy milk white skin. 'Where did he get those?' Tohru wonder. Shigure left the room, half asleep. Hatori got up and told Haru, Kyo, and Tohru to watch Yuki while he was getting something from his office. Haru fell asleep with Yuki still on his lap, Kyo was sulking away in a dark corner, but Tohru stayed awake, sitting on the floor, wondering how Yuki got those cuts. Yuki coughing snapped Tohru out of her thoughts and it, also, woke up Haru. "Yuki!" Haru and Tohru yelled in unison. Yuki, unaware of the people around him, reached under his pillow, with a light blue pillow case. It was his asthma medicine. He stuck the opening in his mouth and took a spray. They calmed down. Yuki replaced his medicine under the pillow and rested his head on Hatsuharu's shoulder. "Erm...Yuki? Where did you get those cuts?" Tohru asked. Yuki took a deep breath and didn't answer. "Yuki?" Tohru asked, wondering if he past out or was asleep again, because his eyes were closed "Why don't you ask that baka neko, over there?" he finally answered. "?" Tohru looked over at the sleeping cat. "Why him?" "Why are you asking anyways? You were there. Or do you not remember?" "NO!" Kyo was now awake. A horrible smell reached their noses, it smells of a rotting dead body. Kyo was transforming into his true form. "KYO!!" As Tohru ran towards him, she noticed that he still had his bracelet on. Suddenly, the smell was gone. "Do you remember now?" "K...Kyo? Did you really?" Tohru asked. "Yeah..." Tohru was waiting for the time for Haru to go black and attack Kyo, but when she turned back, Yuki was whispering thing in Haru's ear. Hatori walked in. "Sorry I took so long. I was slowed down by her," the doctor explained as he pointed to Kisa. "Kisa!!" Tohru yelled as she hugged the tora. "Don't you remember me?" Kisa just stared at her. 'Was her memory erased?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another short chapter...  
  
Well!?! DID KISA GET HER MEMORY ERASED????? I won't update until I get 15- 20 reviews!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M EVIL!!!  
  
-Kokkan Sohma 


End file.
